Home to my heart
by dominikaww
Summary: They all knew each other since they were kids. A story about friendship, love and family. How is their journey going to play out through the years? Where does their paths lead to? AU/AH
1. When it was so easy

_**Disclaimer**__**: I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries.**_

**A/N****: Hi! First of all I'm sorry I wasn't writing for so long! I will update this week! And I mean every story "Holding on to you" and "Fresh start" too. It's been about three months and I'm really sorry! I promise it won't happen again but I just had a lot on my head. So I wrote this in free time that… This idea has been in my head for a while now… I hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

_"I miss when I would never reject my gut feeling. I miss when I would actually listen to my parents explain things. I miss when finding love & best friends was the easiest thing in the world. Most of all, I miss not being insecure." _

_- Unknown._

_**28 August 2001**_

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" a nine year old blonde girl was running through the woods yelling. Her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders, pink dress twirling and blue eyes shining.

"You won't find us!" the other girl answered from behind the trees. Her brown hair pinned in ponytail and she had those doe chocolate eyes that could get her a million dollars if she wanted to.

"Shh! She's going to if you won't be quiet!" her identical twin whispered from her left side. They were almost the same except her hair were curly. The three of them were wearing the same pink dresses on straps with a bow encircling their waist and white sweater keeping them warm.

"Sorry, Kat!" Elena mumbled and then gave her a wink, "Don't worry she's not going to find us anyway. She's not that smart."

Katherine started laughing at her sister who joined her after a moment of confusion, "I won't deny it…" She whispered.

"Ha!" a dark haired girl suddenly appeared in front of them. Twins screamed in shock and fear .

"Jesus Bonnie!" Elena swatted her in arm breathing heavily, "Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry, 'Lena." girl chuckled.

"Could you please be quite? Caroline is looking for us!" Katherine glared and Bonnie nodded.

"Hide there!" Elena pointed at the place behind the bushes. Bonnie looked around and quickly walked there.

After a minute of silence she asked, "How long are we suppose to si-" But Katherine covered her mouth with her own hand and shushed.

"Someone is coming." She told her quietly.

"Tyler." they heard Caroline squealing and rolled their eyes. They all knew each other since they were born. Their mothers were best friends from primary school so their kids were practically raised together. Tyler was another story though. He was the boy they met at the playground one day. His dad was a mayor and his mother a principle in high school. Everyone knew about it. His best friend Matt and him had a crush on Caroline since always… Tyler loved teasing her but Matt was always so nice and cute. They were all kind of friends. I mean they were boys! They couldn't be best friends with boys, Elena thought.

"Earth to Elena!" Her sister waved a hand in front of her. She looked up, "What now?"

"Let's just come out. The game was getting boring anyway." She stood up and helped Katherine do the same.

"Come on, Bon. Our moms will be mad if we stay here too long." They started going down the path but stopped when they heard their names being called.

"Bon! Kat! Lenny! Wait up!" Kol caught up with them, "You don't wanna know where Caroline went off to?" He gave them a smirk that made Bonnie blush. She met him when he saved her from some awful boys calling her a witch. She was in love with him ever since.

"She's going to be fine! It's not like they won't take care of her. Besides Klaus is there too." Katherine pointed out. Mikaelson family was really big. Elena was always wandering what was it like to have so many siblings. There was as they said earlier Klaus. He was 13 years old and was hanging out with his best friend Marcel all the time. He always had to take care of his younger sister, Rebekah who was in girl's age. Also Finn and Elijah who were a little over 11 years old. They didn't have a father which really saddened Elena. How horrible was that? She couldn't imagine having her dad gone. But they still had a mother, Esther. She wasn't nice. Twins once heard their mom talking on the phone with aunt Liz about how snobbish she is whatever that means it sounds bad…

"Alright then." He grinned, "Hi, Bonnie." He turned to her.

"Hey." She answered in a quiet voice.

"It's a shame. I was hoping we cou—" He started but was cut off by Caroline.

"Girls! Let's get out of here!" she demanded in a stern voice. They all nodded and started to walk away.

"What happened there? Why are so mad?" Elena asked her.

"Tyler kissed me! Can you believe that?" She made a disgusted face.

"He kissed you? What.. I mean how it happened?" She gave her a weird look.

"We were sitting under the tree, he was tickling me and I told him If he wouldn't stop I'm going back to you. But then he kissed me! On the lips! Just like that!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"It's not a surprise.." Katherine cut in, "Everyone knows he has a huge crush on you."

"What?! He doesn't!" She shook her head.

"Then why would he kiss you?" Bonnie gave her a pointed look.

"Urgh... Never mind let's just go!" She speeded up the pace.

* * *

"Miranda where did girls went off to?" the blond, middle-aged women asked 34 year old brunette.

"They're in the woods playing, Liz." She said, "Let's hope they will be here in time for the cake." It was Jenna's wedding day after the ceremony they all went to the reception in their house. It was nice and pretty big wedding. People were everywhere.

"Ooh the ice queen is coming." Her friend warned her.

"Well… Hello, ladies. You two look.." She scanned their dark purple bridesmaids dresses, "Suitable…"

"It's nice to see you too, Esther." Miranda faked a smile, "Where are your kids?"

"Ahh… Stayed at home.. I can't take this brats everywhere I go, can I?" She said amused which made two woman cringe. You're probably wondering why was she even invited? Yes, well… She always is. But in this case Jenna's boss – Logan Fell had a little fling with Mrs. Mikaelson so she's his plus one.

"Right…" She felt sorry for those kids. Their mother and father never showed them any love. He died from drugs overdose three years ago but that's completely another story…

"Mom! Is there a food yet?" Miranda heard a voice of Elena.

"No, not yet cupcake…" She gave her a kiss on top of her head, "But I will give you a call when it is, okay?" Her daughter nodded in response and ran back to her friends.

"Oh so you bring your little ones." Esther said with a fake politeness. Women rose her eyebrow. She could insult her but her kids… no way in hell. "Fabulous." She told her with sarcasm, drank a whole glass of champagne and walked away. Miranda was about explode but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Just let it go. She's not worth it." Abby gave her a friendly advice.

"You're right. She just makes me go mad!" She sighed and counted to ten in her head.

"Where's Grayson?" Liz asked.

"He is greeting some new residents..." She answered knowing Liz's husband Bill was out on the work trip again and Abby's was with him considering they worked in the same company.

"That's wonderful. Who are they?" woman asked.

"Some Salvatore family."

"Salvatore sounds…"

"Italian? Yeah, I know. Grayson said they just moved here from New Orleans but are originally from Florence." She explained.

"Maybe we should say hello too?" Abby offered.

"I think it may be a good idea." They agreed and walked out of the house where Miranda's husband was standing with a family. There was a man in his mid-forties with a brown hair and beside him was standing a little younger woman. She had a black raven hair and beautiful white dress. Behind them were standing two boys. One looked just like his mother with same black hair and the other one a little smaller than the first one looked just like his father. They were all dressed in black suits looking quite elegant.

"Oh, honey." Grayson took Miranda's hand in his, "I was just greeting guests. It seems like Ric and Giuseppe are new co-workers."

"So you teach in high school?" Abby asked kindly.

"I'm a new physic teacher. My name is Giuseppe." They shook their hands with a nod, "And this is my wife Veronica." Woman smiled at each other, "And these are my sons Damon and Stefan." Boys came forward.

"How old are they?"

"Stefan is 8 and Damon is 9 years old." Veronica stated ruffling hair on the older boy's head.

"Maybe… I could introduce you to my daughters. They're both nine, too." She smiled and leaded them back into the house.

* * *

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

Caroline, Elena and Katherine were dancing around, singing and laughing. Bonnie was currently in the bathroom checking her make-up. That means coloring her lips with a pink lipstick she stole from her mom earlier. Anyway.. girls were having fun including the other guests when Elena heard her mom yelling.

_That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true_

Miranda found them at the dance floor and walked up to them.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"I would like you to meet our new neighbors." They gave her a confused look and looked behind her. Elena almost gasped. Two boys. But one who caught her attention. His blue eyes particularly…

"Girls this is Damon and Stefan. They're going to live next door to us from now." After all the introduction they still stood there in silence.

"Hi." They blushed at them. They were both really pretty and they all could see that.

"Hey." Stefan answered awkwardly after Damon punched him lightly on the arm.

"Okay. Maybe you all could dance?" She encouraged them.

"Would you like to dance, Stefan?" Katherine gave him a charming smile and took his hand before he could say anything. Caroline gave her an evil stare. Ooh it's not going to end well.. They're fighting over a boy.. What are they turning into? They're not even 16 yet, Elena thought.

"You wanna dance?" Damon asked her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah." He took his hand in hers.

_And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true, true, true, true, jeee…  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through, yeeah_

His hands on her waist and hers on his arms. They were still distanced from each other.

"So.." She gave him a friendly smile, "When did you move in here?"

"Just yesterday." He smirked, "We're from New Orleans."

"Ahh.. I was there with my parents and friend last summer. Bonnie's grams lives there and we were visiting her together."

"So your families are close?" He asked her as they were still swaying softly in the rhythm of music.

"Yes. Caroline and Bonnie are practically my sisters."

"And Katherine?"

"It doesn't count she actually is my twin." She teased.

"I noticed."

"It's hard to miss."

_I don't know where my home is  
and baby all I need for you to know is  
I'm like a bird,  
I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

They were watching as Caroline was throwing daggers at Katherine dancing with Stefan and she just stuck her tongue out in response. She laughed at their behavior.

"I think they like Stefan." Elena admitted to him.

"You think so?"

"They're already fighting for a one dance. Believe me. I'm sure!" She giggled.

"And do you like me?" He asked making Elena blush even more.

"Sure. You're cool." She answered trying to look indifferent.

"It's beginning of a beautiful friendship then."

_I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

* * *

**A/N****: Did you enjoy this one? It's going to be about friendship and Delena romance ;) They're going to be some love triangles between Caroline and Katherine maybe even Bonnie. I ship them with so many characters that I'm not sure who I want them to end up with... ****Please, tell me what you think in reviews! **

**The song is called "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado.  
**


	2. Just a friend

**A/N: ****Hope you will enjoy it! By the way a new chapter for "Holding on to you" is already written I just need to changed some things.**

* * *

"_One thing was certain: he was my one. Most people go on their whole lives and never find their one, but I found mine. I found him when I was twelve-years-old."  
__― Jennifer Edlund_

_**22 June 2004**_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, 'Lena! Happy birthday to you!" guests sang as Elena Gilbert blew twelve candles on her strawberry cake. She was wearing a blue dress with black flats and her perfectly wavy dark hair loose on her shoulders. They were all sitting in the backyard enjoying a sunny day.

"What did you wish for?" Caroline asked her with a smile.

"I can't tell you. It's not going to come true If I do." She answered while her gaze went back to Damon. They were friends for three years now and they were inseparable. It even came to the point where girls were jealous she was spending so much time with him. They didn't understand the bond her and Damon shared.

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Bonnie insisted.

"She probably wished that Damon would kiss her." Katherine said making girls giggle.

"No, I didn't!" She denied blushing like a tomato. It was true. Elena liked Damon more than a friend should. But she was never going to admit it! He didn't feel that way about her and as upsetting as it was she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh, you so did!" Caroline chuckled.

"Look who's talking!" She gave her a meaningful stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged her shoulder innocently.

"She's talking about the fact that Tyler likes you." Katherine pointed out.

"No, he doesn't!" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, stop It! He does! Deal with it already…" Kat sighed. Caroline was always denying Tyler's obvious feelings for her. The kiss years ago when they were little kids was never spoken of since then; they were still friends but they were too young to even think about having a boyfriend. Now was different story...

"So new subject… Where's Stefan?" Elena asked stopping them from making a scene.

"I have no idea. Last time I saw him he was talking in the kitchen with Rebekah." Caroline said with disgust. Her and Stefan were close friends not like Elena and Damon but still... She knew he liked Rebekah which made her feel uneasy. She hated her!

"Anyway… I still have some presents to unpack. I'll be right back." Elena promised and quickly went upstairs; as she opened the door to her room someone quickly followed her and locked it making her jump.

"Damon! You scared me." She swatted him on his arm.

"Relax… I know my charm can be a little overwhelming but.." He smirked as she glared, "I got you something. I know you said not to buy you anything but I found it." He quickly corrected as he saw the expression on her face.

"Fine. What is it?" She smiled.

He pulled out a little black box from his front pocket and opened it. Her eyes were shining as she noticed amazing necklace. It was made from gold with a heart-shaped pendant.

"It's beautiful." She sighed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and handed her the box.

"Where have you found it?" She asked as she put the necklace in her nightstand.

"I didn't. I bought it." He grinned.

"Damon!" Her eyes went wide.

"What? It's my money, Elena. I can do whatever I want with it. Besides it's not like my family doesn't have it." He was right. Salvatore family was the richest in town after Lockwoods, of course.

"Ugh… You're unbelievable." She shook her head and sat down on her bed.

"But you like me this way, Gilbert." He lied down next to her, his legs still on the floor and arms beneath his head.

"I do." She answered looking down at him with a smile.

"Good.. But you will get tired of me someday." He winked at her.

"Never." She lied down next to him in the same position.

"We'll see about that in couple years." He said trying to make a joke out of it but she detected he was actually scared that it may happen.

"Damon…" She sighed. He turned his blue eyes to her, "It's not going to happen. We're going to be friends to the end of our days even if we will be fat, old, homeless and bald." She promised.

"It's good to know that, Gilbert." He smirked looking back at the ceiling, "You know… I'm going to marry you one day."

"What?" She asked confused, her heart beating faster.

"Yeah.. We'll probably end up being married with four kids, golden retriever and house with a fence." He chuckled.

"Right.." She forced a laugh.

"I would be a perfect husband. You would never be bored with me." He joked.

"I bet I wouldn't." She said trying not to show how sad that conversation was making her. He was joking about getting married to her. You see what she meant? He just saw a friend in her.. Nothing more.. Maybe one day It will be enough for me, Elena thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a moment.

"That we should probably go back downstairs. We have a party to attend to." She gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah.. Let's go." Damon said still not convinced, "But when you decide to tell me. Just know I'm here." He walked towards the door. He could read her like an open book. There was never any secrets between them besides the fact she had a crush on him, of course. He could never find out!

* * *

Couple hours later guests were gone. That left Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine alone in the room. They were making sleepovers every year on their birthdays. Elena's bedroom was full of green and red pillows lying at the carpet. They were dressed in their pajamas sitting in circle on the floor.

"Ok, girls! Just be quiet. Jeremy is already asleep." Miranda warned them and left the room. Jeremy was born last year. He was such a happy baby. Elena loved her brother. She liked to take care of him and often helped her parents.

"Jer is so cute!" Caroline gushed.

"He's very loud." Katherine complained. Ever since Jeremy was born she didn't like him. I mean she loved her brother but he got all the attention which was making her really mad.

"Whatever.. What are we playing?" Bonnie asked trying to avoid another fight which was happening really often between the two of them; probably because of their similar personalities.

"How about truth or dare?" Elena suggested. They all nodded in response and started the game.

"Ok, I'm first!" Katherine grinned, "Elena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like, Damon?" She smirked and Elena mentally slapped herself. Of course, she was going to ask about that! "Remember. No lies!" They all giggled.

"Ummm… I'm… He…" She struggled.

"Just answer!" Caroline yelled and everyone shushed her quickly. She apologized and waited for Elena's response.

"Ugh.. I.." She sighed, "Ok. I like him! A lot actually!"

"Finally!" Her twin threw her hands in the air.

"About time.." Caroline chuckled.

"How did you know?" Elena asked still not believing she admitted it.

"Oh, come on! It's written all over your face! I don't know how he didn't figure it out yet." Bonnie laughed along.

"It doesn't matter... He doesn't like me this way.." She shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Her sister asked.

"I just do, ok? I see it in his eyes.. He doesn't feel like I do." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Bonnie comforted her.

"It's fine. I made my peace with that fact a long time ago. Anyway let's play! Caroline, truth or dare?" She straighten up.

"Truth."

"Do you like, Tyler?" She grinned and Caroline immediately started blushing.

"To be honest… I don't really know… You're saying he likes me..."

"He does! Trust me. He has a crush on you since we were kids. So does Matt…" Bonnie said.

"What? Matt? Are you serious?" Her expression changed into shock.

"Sure. You're friends with him too.."

"Yeah… But I didn't think he felt like that…" She said and got lost in her thoughts. She never would have suspected Matt! He was always nice and sweet to her… She never really thought about him this way…

"Ok… No more boy talk!" Katherine told them.

"Umm… Bonnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat the rest of the cake left in fridge downstairs."

"What?! No way! Ms. Gilbert is not going to be happy about this. Right, Elena?" She tried to find some support in her friend. But she just shook her head and smiled.

"Go for it, Bon!" Katherine laughed.

Bonnie sighed and quietly opened the door of the bedroom; tiptoed down the stairs. Girls followed her and opened the fridge. They found the cake packed in transparent paper and took it out.

"It would be enough for at least three people!" She whispered a little scared. Bonnie was always skinny. She didn't eat a lot and that made it so much more fun for her friends.

"You can't back out now!" Caroline said in quiet voice with a deceitful smile. Bonnie sighed and reached for a spun.

"No! You have to eat it with your hands." Katherine stopped her.

"Yes!" Caroline agreed. Bonnie's jaw dropped open. She was about to argue but Katherine added, "Don't be such a bore!"

"Fine! I won't be a bore!" She glared and started eating. Soon later girls were laughing. Bonnie was all sting in red, strawberry cream and chocolate.

"Haha... Shame, Kol isn't here to see this." Kat laughed.

"Don't worry!" Caroline made a picture by her phone quickly and hid it so Bonnie couldn't delete it, "I've got this covered."

"That's just great!" Bonnie snickered and suddenly grabbed the rest of the cake and threw it on Katherine's face.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" She gasped.

"I think I did." Bonnie grinned. When they all started laughing Katherine gave them a mischievous smile and did the same to Caroline and Elena. Not so long after they were all covered in cream, lying on the floor breathing heavily. When suddenly they heard someone's steps but before they reacted Grayson walked in to the kitchen.

"What is happening here?" He scolded them.

"Dad.. We just… Umm…" Katherine was left speechless for the first time in her life, "Ummm… Elena made us!"

"What?! No, I didn't!" Her sister argued.

"Yes, you did!"

"It was yours and Caroline's idea!"

"Oh, don't bring me into this! It's not even my house!" She defended herself.

"Yes, but you.." Elena started but was cut off by her father.

"Enough! Clean this, take a shower and go to sleep before mom will find you." He demanded and walked back upstairs. Yes, he was one of these dads. He always let girls get away with things. They were lucky this time.

"It's good mom didn't find us. She would have forbidden us to meet you guys at least for a week." Elena sighed relieved, "Let's just clean this up before we will wake everyone up." They all groaned and started to work.

* * *

**A/N: ****Soo… What do you think? Let me know in reviews. I would really appreciate it :)**

**Next chapters – **_**High School…**_

*** "Damon has a girlfriend?" Caroline asked.**

"**Who cares?" Elena shrugged.**

*** "Will you go out with me?" a boy asked.**

*** "School dance? Seriously?" Katherine snickered.**

*** "It's just not fair!" She sobbed.**

*** "I think I'm in love with her…" He admitted.**


End file.
